wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Shrimp
Shrimp is a Dragonet who attends Jade Mountain Academy. Note: this is a fanfic character, meaning the page won’t go super in depth. an example of one of my more developed characters is Sunset. ” ''Salmon! I admit, what I did was wrong. But I did it because I was scared. Afraid. Serpent promised me they would bring Seahorse back from the dead. They didn’t. I regret killing Sunrise. I wanted Seahorse back. I wanted to make my parents proud. My parents called me a mistake multiple times after Seahorse died. I thought if I killed her, then Serpent would bring Seahorse back. They didn’t. (...) SALMON! Please, forgive me! I-I‘m sorry! Please! I... ''“ -Shrimp in book six of the Sunset-verse series. Appearance REVAMP owo * PINKKKKK * nervous expression most of the time * tall-ish, not that tall though. * curvy horns * purple eyes * pink bioluminescence scales * wow he really is a pink boy * dark magenta horns * light pink underscales and wing membranes Personality Shrimp usually doesn't talk, and when he does, talks in a deep yet soft voice. He is worried most of the time, and his wings are seen twitching and his tail swaying back and forth. Shrimp can be very protective of his friends, and sometimes will go out of his way to go with his friends and protect them. He can be a tad convincing and a bit clingy at times. Secretly, Shrimp is slowly dying inside. Being called a mistake multiple times over and over because of his disabilities has decreased his self-esteem and confidence in himself greatly. He thinks that everyone hates him, but pretends to be fine, just a little quieter. His motive to keep living is Salmon, believing that she can help him, while he can help her at the same time. He is usually sad and looses interest in activities that he does. When he is drawing, he usually draws something related to his past (ex: him throwing up, Seahorse, his two sides etc), then quickly paints over it with black. It is unknown why he does this. It is stated by him in Darkness of Talons that he likes scrolls, however, it’s unknown if he truly likes scrolls or not. History apparently adding how his parents meet is mandatory - - - - i’ll turn it into a paragraph later * ran into each other one day while his mother was swimming around doing her stuff * his father was delivering a message to someone * they talked for a bit and remained in contact * grew close * uh yeah * they realized they loved each other * poof there came shrimp’s egg Shrimp was hatched, and straight from his hatching, it was noted that he threw up, a lot. Every other day he would throw up, causing his parents to pay a lot of medical bills. He had to be seen by the doctor once a month to make sure he was relatively healthy. His Parents usually cared and pampered him, not minding the heavy health bills they had to paw with treasure. When Shrimp was two years old, his younger sister, Seahorse hatched. Also, when he was two years old, a legend spread across the Sea Kingdom. The legend was formed because one day, a pink SeaWing invited many SeaWings to a party. The party was fantastic, all went well until the feast happened. Multiple dragons suddenly died after eating their food. A SeaWing who had survived ran out of the party, telling the closest squadron of SeaWings nearby. The squadron of SeaWings killed the innocent pink party host. So, the legend was formed because a few party guests suddenly died. At first, Shrimp’s family thought the entire thing was just a bunch of dragonet stories. After all, they only had one fully pink dragonet, Shrimp, as Seahorse was a light blue color with tints of pink scattered around her body. Plus, his dad had gradients of pink as well. Therefore the whole legend was just a bunch of junk. Out of the blue, Seahorse caught a mild case of pneumonia. The family took her to the doctor and got her some medicine, alas, the medicine didn’t help, in fact, it made her worse. So, one day, two weeks after her diagnosis, her dead body lay in seaweed. Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (SunsetTheSkyWing0w0) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student)